User blog:Mossywashere/How to be a boss in an apocalypse
These charcters will help you :) Oh, their design's are not totally like this btw! White Saber - AKA Codename: Cyber Princess, is of an nearly dead alien race, that was come to Earth to restart, with her family, and others of her kind. But due to their non Earthly substances, and extremely radioactive weapons, there have been missions by a military team called NOVA has intentions to kill them. But it is nearly impossible due to their in human, and abilities, beyond anything humans can make, or do. Since she is of royal blood, she tries her best to ally with the humans and those of her species, but it obviously dosn't work. She is suffers from intense mental trauma after her planet's destruction, and her mother's death, but is able to keep her cool, and be the solution, not the problem. She refuses to not reach her goal, and if she doesn't she will breakdown. Theme Song: Monster- Paramore Primal Marking Sienna - Lives in the eastern part of America, and lives in solitude in her red, and lonely domain. She is appears very dark,and devious. But is actually very depressed, shy, and big hearted. She is the youngest of her siblings White Saber, and Stormchaser, and is a cat morphing ninja. Look out for her deadly scythe Saberbone Scythe, it's literally alive, and has a deadly touch. On the top of the scythe is her alien comrade, Bone, an alien bird from her planet who she necroomancy on which didn't completely restore all of him. Bone looks like the pokemon Archen's possible skeleton. Theme Song: Off With Her Head- Icon For Hire Saberone Scythe Stormchaser - quiet, independant, and rageful, Stormchaser travels the world with his own life, and won't let anything get in his way, not even his sisters, mother, and especially his father. Stormchaser is White Saber's twin, and cared for her much when they were children, even though he was much more timid than her. He beacme the way he is today after encountering his father, saving Sienna when he was nine, and had never changed. The words that he said turn his heart to stone,cwtih little cracks were hardly anything could get into. It seems the only ones who can get in there are his mother, and love intrest Taser Saw. His weaponis the Wrecnher and they can crush if you get in his way. Theme Song: Comatose- Skillet Wrencher Taser Saw - Taser Saw has lived a life of possesion, hate, torment, and hatered. When she was a born she was possesed by a extremley possesive dark spirit, who chnaged her life forever, and turned her into a murderous rogue. Her real personality is sweet, hard working, naive, and very optimistic. She's had a crush on Stormchaser since she was seven and was ordered by the spirit to kill him, so she refused, and promised to fall in love with him. Her weapon is Thunder's Holy Cut, and cna slice through anything, even the crust! Theme Song: MIss Murder- AFI Thunder's Holy Cut Dark White Saber - as her name states. She is the evil counterpart of White Saber under a disease that effected her mental state, and changed her in an instant. Her clor palette is based off of poison, and is able to poison people's thoughts, powers, and themselves. She is ruthless, manipulative, and a overall brute in a very elegant way. She could careless if her Monster Stormchaser got killed. She uses a protective crystal magic that is toxic to the touch, and has a swift blade called, Snarelust, it can leave paralyzed, put you in a coma, or kill you instantly. Snarelust Bloody Red Sienna - BRS is a witch possesing Sienna (not literally). She is wicked, blood hungry,and does anything to defeat anyone. She can create multiple tails, and turn them into chained daggers, and send them flying. Her scythe Death Eye, can predict your every move before you even make a thought about it which makes her a tricky opponent. Death Eye Art Sienna_Human.jpg|Sienna Taser_Saw.jpg|Taser Saw Saberbone_Scythe.jpg|Sienna's Weapon Saberbone Scythe Category:Blog posts